Complications
by Yellow Gummybear
Summary: "I'm sorry Roxas. You made it very clear when you said you didn't love me anymore." But is that all there is? Really, it couldn't be THAT simple could it? OF course Roxas loves her. But there are just some... complications in their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo again~! BEFORE YOU READ FANFIC, THIS IS IMPORTANT. I'M SERIOUS.

First off, the chapters this fanfic will only be made by inspiration from songs (yes, a songfic is different from a song-inspired chapter). So I have no idea how to end this. Depends on the songs, really.

SO IF YOU WANT TO MAKE A REQUEST, GIVE ME THE SONG TITLE AND SINGER~ THANKYOU :D If I use one of the songs you requested, I'll put yer name in teh chapter. :D

So... Enjoy, and don't forget to review~ XD

BTW, this chapter was inspired by : I Just Don't Love You No More by Craig David (...Is that the title?).

* * *

"…May I ask what you're doing in front of my house, or rather, in front of my face?" It was very unusual for Namine to frown, let alone utter such cold words. So who was this boy she was so angry at?

"Namine, please. Listen to me just this once," he pleaded, his sapphire eyes showing sincerity. But Namine ignored them. She had learned how to do that a year ago, when something happened that scarred her.

Namine just stared at him. "I'm sorry Roxas, but do you expect me to believe someone who tricked me? I'm not going to fall for it again, just so you know."

But Roxas refused to leave. "You don't even know the truth! I—"

"The truth?" Namine cut in. "The truth is, Roxas, you made a fool out of me. You broke me. Don't you even dare tell me that I'm lying, because you said it yourself. Now could you please go the hell away?" she said, her voice rising slightly.

Roxas couldn't believe this. Was this the warm, cheerful and forgiving Namine he once knew? "But Namine, can't we—"

"I'm sorry Roxas. But you made it very clear when you said you didn't love me anymore. Goodbye," Namine's voice softened. She slammed he door shut.

Staring at the door, Roxas's mind froze. What just happened? When everything finally registered in his head, he slowly walked to his car, went in, and jus sat there. After a while, he sighed and placed his hands on his face.

Little did he know that after Namine slammed the door, she immediately sank to the floor, leaning against the door, hugging her knees, sobbing.

"You have no idea how much I still love you, Roxas. Bu I don't want o hope and then get broken all over again," she whispered to herself.

Outside, the sky had decided to weep with Namine. Droplets of rain hit the pavement, the convertible car, and even Roxas. But he didn't care. He didn't care about anything anymore at the moment.

Meanwhile, a friend of Roxas was worrying about him.

"It has already been 3 hours since Roxas left," Sora thought, obviously worried for his friend. He knew where he went, but he didn't know how it turned out.

Roxas was like the brother Sora never had. They were friends since they were young with Riku, Kairi, Namine, and the others. But out of all of them, he treated Roxas as his brother. In fact, the two of them were flatmates at the moment.

Sora grabbed an umbrella and went out of their flat. After a few minutes of walking, he finally found Roxas in his car, drenched with rain, not moving an inch.

"Roxas…?" Sora approached the car. When he saw Roxas, he was surprised. Roxas was staring ahead at practically nothing, his eyes emotionless.

"…You're not dead, are you?" Don't get him wrong. Sora wasn't joking around. Je merely wanted a reaction. And that he got. Roxas turned his head to Sora, glared at him, and then he returned to staring ahead.

Sora sighed. He went and sat on the passenger seat. "You'll get sick if you don't take cover," he said, holding the umbrella for both of them. No response. Roxas seemed to not care at all.

"Tell me what happened," Sora said, frowning.

"Damn it, Sora, can't you see what happened?" he snapped.

"Tell me anyway," Sora insisted.

Roxas didn't speak for a while. "…She hates me. I've never seen her act so cold to anyone before. She didn't even let me explain. I… I tried to, but she just wouldn't listen. She doesn't trust me anymore. And…" his voice faltered.

Sora knew what was coming. "Just let it all out, Roxas. You'd feel a lot better after."

And that was why Roxas was now crying his eyes out, mumbling sentences like "It's my fucking fault" and "She's gone".

Sora pulled Roxas in a one-armed hug. "Ssh. She's not gone. And it's not your fault. You did it because it's what's best for her."

_FLASHBAAAACK_

"_You're not serious, are you, Roxas?" Namine whispered._

_Sora watched the scene unfold before him, but the two didn't take notice of him standing there._

"_I'm sorry, Namine. But I have to. It's… It's for your own good," Roxas said, avoiding Namine's azure eyes. His eyes showed no emotions. But then again, Roxas was always the best actor among them._

_If you think this is the best for me, then you're damn wrong," Namine said._

_Roxas thought for a while. Sora knew that look on his face. Roxas was about to do something very risky. "Don't do it," Sora thought. He did anyway._

"_That's where you're wrong. Do you really want to spend the rest of your life with someone who doesn't love you?" Roxas said._

_Namine gasped in horror "R-Roxas... You… You don't mean that… Do you?" Please Roxas, don't do this to her, Sora screamed inside his head._

_Turning his back to her, Roxas uttered ten words that completely shattered Namine. "I'm so sorry, Namine. I just don't love you anymore." Roxas's mask was now broken. Though Namine couldn't see his face, Roxas's eyes were now threatening to spill out tears._

"_Roxas, you liar. You big liar," Sora muttered under his breath. But he couldn't help but feel bad for them._

_But if Sora felt bad that time, imagine what he felt when Roxas walked away to his direction. He looked like a mess. No one else would've noticed, but there was something wrong with Roxas. When he saw Sora, he suddenly stiffened._

"_What… What are you doing here?"_

_Sora chose to ignore the question thrown at him. "Are you okay?"_

"…_I'm fine." Sora can tell that Roxas just forced himself to say those words._

"_Are you sure?" he pressed._

"_Yes," came Roxas's short reply, his eyes avoiding Sora's._

"_You don't look okay to me," Sora said._

"_I said I'm fine, damn it!" Roxas snapped. Then he suddenly realized what he did. "Oh shit, Sora, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to—"_

"_It's fine," Sora smiled. "I know what happened. Get some rest and clear your mind. If you want to talk, just call me, okay?"_

_Roxas nodded and managed to give a weak smile. He headed back to their flat. One thing Sora noticed was that Roxas didn't shed even one tear._

_He never did, even if he was all alone in his room, locked up._

_FLASHBACK END_

Sora glanced at Roxas. He had cried himself to sleep. He moved Roxas to the passenger seat, and he sat on the driver's seat.

Starting up the engine, he sighed. "I hope this problem gets solved fast," he mumbled, driving them back to their flat.

* * *

So... What do you think? Imma repeat what I just said a while ago. If you want to request a song for the next chapter, TELL ME. NO REQUESTS MIGHT MEAN LATER UPDATE. i don't accept songs like 'Happy Birthday' and such, BTW. XD Anyway. If by any chance, none of you people would like to request a song, I'd pick a song OR shuffle the songs in my iPod and choose the first song that plays. XD

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :D

~Yellow Gummybear


	2. Chapter 2

Hai thar. Update~ YAY~ Sorry if I haven't been updating. It's our quarterly exams, you see. ...And I'm so dead because I know I'd have a low grade in one of my tests (Funny. I suck at my own language.) so yeah. I still hope you'd stick around, even though I'm not really updating tht much. Very busy. D: So, uh, enjoy. OH, AND PLEASE. REVIEW. Think of it as your birthday gift for me~ My birthday is coming anyway so please, a review is a good enough gift for me birthday. 8D

DISCLAIMER: I NO OWN KINGDOM HEARTS *sad face* NOR DO I OWN THE SONGS IT'S BASED ON.

This fic was inspired by three songs:

Need you Now by Lady Antebellum

Miracle by Cascada (credits to Nami The Writer)

Wreck of the Day (credits to Procrastination Fairy)

* * *

"Hello, Kairi speaking," Kairi answered the phone while handling some paperwork. Her night shift was over, and she thought of organizing her work space before she goes home. But with the truckloads of paper mounted on her space, she doubt that she'd make any progress at all.

"Kaikai, you don't have to be so formal around me! Geez," a slurred voice answered.

The redhead frowned. "…Wait. Is this…" Her azure eyes went wide. "Namine? What happened to you? Wait, I think I know. Did you… DID YOU JUST DRINK MY BOTTLE OF ALCOHOL?"

"Uh… Maybe?" Namine giggled. Kairi sighed. What the hell was wrong with her best friend? It wasn't like her to drink even a shot without a reason.

"Aww, come one, Riri~ I only drank a teensy weensy bit!" she hiccupped. But still, Kairi wasn't convinced.

"You don't get druck easily, Nams. You don't get wasted on a 'teensy weensy' bit of alcohol. You and I both know that. You probably have drunk a half of it already," Kairi sighed. What has Namine gotten into herself now? "Now tell me what's wrong with you."

"Aww, phooey. You saw through my lie that easily. As expected from my bestest friend since kindergarten~!" she hiccupped once more, which made Kairi pinch the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Namine, what do you want? Or rather, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Hm… What I want? Namine wants Kairi to come home. Now. I'll tell you aaaaaaall about it later~" Kairi didn't get the chance to retort, as Namine hung up. She frowned. "I don't like where this is going at all."

A few hours later, Kairi barged into their house and looked around, only to find Namine curled up on the sofa, sleeping soundly. She went to the sofa and shook Namine's shoulders to wake her. Which she probably would fail at, seeing as her friend was drunk.

"Namine. Wake up. I'm here. …And don't sleep at the sofa. You have a bed," she whispered, shaking her harder.

After a few minutes, she miraculously managed to wake Namine up. "…Mnh?"she groaned, opening her eyes slowly. "…What happened? My… My head hurts like hell," she winced, clutching her head.

Kairi smiled softly. "That happens when you drink a lot of alcohol, dearie. It's called a hang-over."

"Hang… Over? That means…" Namine turned her head slowly to the coffee table. The alcohol bottle was already half full. …Or was it half empty? Namine wanted to think about it, but her head was just pounding. "…I drank that much?"

"Apparently," Kairi replied. She took a look at the coffee table, and saw pictures. A lot of them. "What are these…?" She took one. It was a picture of Namine and Roxas, eating ice cream in the park. Their first date. She picked another. Senior prom. She took yet another one. The double date of Roxas, Namine, Sora, and Kairi. She picked up the only one that fell on the floor. Their last anniversary.

Namine stared at the picture Kairi was holding. "Wonderful times, weren't they? But I guess… They were too good to last."

"But Nams… You've never opened this photo album since you two…" Kairi didn't continue. She didn't need to. "…Wait. Did he…?"

"Yes. He's back. In fact, he was just here this afternoon," Namine sighed.

"So…" the redhead said quietly and slowly. "What did he say? Why was he here in the first place anyway?"

"He wanted to explain. But what's there to explain? He said it himself. He doesn't love me anymore." She sat up and started putting the pictures back into the photo album in her hand.

Kairi frowned. "But are you sure that's the whole truth? Maybe… Just maybe, there's a reasonable explanation for all of that? You should have given him a chance to explain."

"I… I don't know anymore, okay? I'm so damn confused right now. I just need to think about it. And as corny and cheesy as it sounds, if he really loves me, he'll wait for me, even if it takes forever, right?"

"Point taken," Kairi said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Besides, it'd take a big miracle to get us together, considering the situation I'm in right now," Namine sighed, standing up and going to her bed, swaying slightly, as she still hasn't recovered from the hang-over. "I'll be continuing my sleep now. Good night. …Or should I say, good morning."

"…I know how much you want that enormous miracle to happen, Namine," Kairi mumbled to herself, eyes showing sadness, as she headed to her room as well.

* * *

"Roxas! I know you're awake now," Sora whined. Despite his age, he could still get childish at times. "You'll miss breakfast! And you know that's not good for you."

The blonde under the blankets and pillows groaned, muttering curses under his breath. "Fine, fine. I'll get up."

Sora wasn't happy about the chain of curses, but he was glad that he had convinced Roxas to eat. Roxas could get really stubborn if he wants to. As they eat their breakfast silently (Sora was, Roxas was playing with his food, stabbing his pancakes with a fork continuously), Sora felt the need to break the tension. "You should stop torturing your pancakes. They did nothing wrong to you."

"…Maybe I should just give up," Roxas suddenly said.

"What? Give up on what?" Sora asked, puzzled at the blonde's suddenly declaration.

"It's pretty obvious that she's moved on now. Maybe I should too? Besides, she might already have a boyfriend…" he mumbled, finally leaving the poor tortured pancakes alone.

"Wha…? Roxas! How could you give up?" Sora frowned. "You shouldn't, and you know that. I mean, are you just going to give up just like that?"

"But… I've had enough. I can't take it anymore. It's like ripping my heart out of my chest or something! I have… I have to let it go…" Roxas's voice faltered.

Sora, being the optimistic one, smiled and said, "Aw, you need to keep your hopes up, or I'll rip your heart out of your chest for you, you emo guy! If you can't do it for yourself, do it for me. Please? I mean, I can't stand seeing my best buddy looking like a puppy that's been kicked!"

The remark made Roxas smile a bit. "Ouch. That's harsh. …Alright. I'll try again once and only once. If she still rejects, I won't do anything anymore."

"…Fine," Sora pouted. "But still… Stay friends even if she hurts you, okay?"

"Yes, mother," Roxas replied jokingly.

"Good!" the brunette grinned. "Yay! I made Roxas cheer up! Sora saves the daaaay!" he stood up and started dancing, prancing around the dining room in circles. Really, Sora was just a kid at heart.

"How does cheering me up make you save the day?" Roxas asked, laughing at his friend.

"BECAAUUUSE. Roxas's frown dooms all! It sends thunderstorms and whirlpools and tornadoes and explosions all over the world!" Sora sang. "But seriously, Roxas. I'm glad you feel better now. It's a real drag to try to cheer up a moping Roxas once he starts feeling worse. Good thing I made you smile quickly, huh?"

Oh, whatever would Roxas do if he hadn't met a friend like Sora?

* * *

So...? How was it? Review? Please? Oh, and about teh others who have requested songs, dun worry, I'll try to use 'em in teh next chapter. And yes, I know this chapter is short (and it sucked so much), but please, bear with me. I don't really have time to write. And I'm having writer's block. D:

I thank these awesum guys for reviewing~

**Nami The Writer** (Thanks for sticking around~ I appreciate it deeply. :3), **Procrastination Fairy** (Thank you for teh song~), **-thatROXASlover-** (I'm a Roxas lover myself 8D And yes, gummybears are YUM.), **maxeyn** (Yes, poor Roxy, but you'll find out why he did that soon~), **Wings of Fidelity** (I totally appreciated your comment~), **pichucherrimteam** (Thank you for the kind compliments :D), **BlackButterfly9** (Aw, thank you~), **Chidorimaster34** (Thank you, I'll keep that in mind.) and **I 3 cheesecake** (That would be because it still has many more chapters :3).

Review I appreciated the most was from: **Wings of Fidelity**~ *bows down* Thank you~ I haven't really thought of the plot as being cliche since it's based on a song, but I appreciate the constructive crticism. XD

Thank you again for teh reviews. But most of all, thanks for reading 8D

~Yellow Gummybear


	3. Chapter 3

Harro~ ...Okay, I know I haven't updated for, like, a reeeeaaaally long time, but see, I also have a life. One with a mountain of projects and homework and other fudge, to my dismay. I want a life filled with anime and games and other crazy fudge. DX LOL. Anywaaaaaay~ This be the third chapter. ...And I'm planning to changed the title of the fic. Because it sounds so ugly. D: Suggestions?

So yeah. Hope you enjoy~ Oh, and one last thing: Why'd I get less reviews? D: LOL kidding. I REALLY want reviews and all, but if you don't want to make one, I can't do anything can I? *sad face* (IT'S EASY TO MAKE A REVIEW. JUST CLICK THE RECTANGULAR BUTTON THINGY DOWN BELOW. YOU DON'T NEED AN ACCOUNT OR FUDGE.)

So here's to finishing all the tough projects~ And not caring about the other things. 8D

This fic was inspired by:

Hello Fascination by Breathe Carolina (credits to -thatROXASlover-)

* * *

Okay, fine. Roxas agreed to talk to Namine to work things out between them. He admits that. But he didn't know that Sora meant today, RIGHT NOW. He just wasn't ready to face her, after the events that occurred yesterday. Can't Sora, his best friend who always stood up for him (until now), understand how he feels? …Of course he can't. He has never had a girlfriend.

"Wait, Sora, quit pushing! I thought we were BEST FRIENDS," Roxas whined. Sora successfully shoved him out of their flat and locked the door, preventing Roxas from coming back.

"We ARE. Which is why I'm doing this to you. I'm doing you a FAVOR," Sora pointed out.

The blond outside groaned. "What part of this is 'doing me a favor'? Now OPEN UP AND LET ME IN," he raised his voice, clearly out of irritation, as he pounded his fist on the door.

"No," Sora replied stubbornly. "Roxas, the sooner the better. Now go. Or else you won't be allowed to go in, which means you won't have dinner because you left your wallet here, and then you'll die out of hunger."

Damn Sora and his imagination.

Of all the things Sora picked to be stubborn, it just HAD to be today, when he wasn't feeling very well. It must have been the rain from yesterday. Roxas had to ask himself why he let himself get drenched. Oh, right. Because he didn't care anymore. Until now. "…Sora, if I suddenly pass out because of a fever or some other shit, I seriously blame you."

Reluctantly, he set off to Namine's house. He didn't drive, out of fear that he might suddenly lose focus on the road if he feels weak and dizzy and get in a car accident. But for each step he tool, his body and eyelids felt heavier, his head was beginning to hurt more, and everything seemed to spin. "Please… Don't let me have a fever. Not right now," he prayed. "You need to focus, Roxas." Except that he can't.

After several agonizing minutes, he finally reached his destination. Walking towards the front door, he pressed the doorbell. No answer. He pressed it again. Still no answer. He sighed and gave up. Maybe she's not home today. Would Sora accept such an excuse and finally let him in?

As he turned around to leave, he saw who he was looking for. Namine was standing in front of him carrying a grocery bag. She was stunned, most likely because she didn't expect him of all people to be standing in front of her house. Before Namine could even utter a word, Roxas cut her.

"Look. I know you don't want me here, and you'd probably just shout at me again. But please. Just hear me out this one time. I want to work things out between us. Just… Let me explain. Alright?"

Namine thought for a while, and finally nodded. She fished her keys out of her pocket and opened the front door. Inside, she beckoned Roxas to sit on the sofa. "Now talk."

Roxas bit his lip. "Well… That's just it. I don't know where to start."

"Oh, I don't know, maybe you can start by explaining why the hell you left me?" Namine said coldly, which made Roxas's head pound more.

"I… I still can't tell you. I'm not allowed to, as much as I want to explain everything to you. If I tell you, you'll be…" his voiced trailed off. "…Something bad will happen. But you'll know soon enough. I have a very good reason as to why I did such a thing. But… Can you find it in your heart to forgive me? Can't we go back to the way we used to be?" At this point, Roxas was looking at Namine in the eyes, but while she was staring at anywhere except him.

"I… I guess I can forgive you. But…" she finally looked at his eyes. "I'm afraid we can't go back to what we used to be. Roxas, I… I already have a boyfriend."

What she said didn't process in his mind. What did she just say? …That can't be true, right? But it is. And he has to accept it.

"O-Oh… Well, of course you do. I-I mean, why would you not have one? Like you'd wait for me forever, right? That was stupid of me. W-Well, I guess I'd better go now. It was great that we could work things out, as friends. I have to go now," he rambled, as he slowly stood up. But Namine stopped him.

"W-Wait. You're leaving? Won't you stay for a while? We've just made up, so I want to spend a little more time with you. …T-That is, if it's okay with you?" Namine asked, tugging at Roxas's arm.

"I… Well… I guess," his head was spinning, but he didn't want to disappoint Namine, so he complied.

Namine looked at him worriedly. "Hey Roxas… Are you okay? You look… Red."

"No, it's not. Maybe just a slight feve-" he didn't have the chance to finish, because Namine was feeling his forehead. "What the… Roxas, you're burning up! Do you want me to help you go to a hospital? Wait here. I'm going to get some medicine. It might help make you feel a bit better." She didn't wait for Roxas's reply, and rushed to a room. After a short while, she was back, a glass of water, medicine and a thermometer in her hands. "Here. I want to check your temperature too. Oh, and we should probably go to the hospital now before you get worse."

"No, Namine, it's really alright. I can go home by myself. It's probably just a cold from the rain yesterday. Thanks for the medicine, by the way," Roxas said, drinking the glass of water.

"At least let me take you to your home. Who knows, you might suddenly faint or something. Please?" Namine said. And everyone knows Roxas can't disagree with her.

"…F-Fine," he sighed, standing up slowly. "So… Um… Do we walk? Or…"

"Of course we don't!" Namine exclaimed. "We're going by car! …And I'm driving! I mean, look at you! I'm surprised you even had the strength to go all the way here! What were you even thinking? You should have stayed home and rest!"

Roxas just shrugged. "Hey, sometimes you do crazy things because you're in love." Namine turned red. "Besides, I couldn't go in the flat because Sora locked me out. Some best friend, huh?"

"Let's just go so you could lie down and rest on your bed as soon as possible," Namine said. And so she helped Roxas go to the car, and she drove to his flat. It was only when they reached their destination that Namine realized that Roxas was now fast asleep. And he looked cute too. …No wait, what was Namine thinking? This was the guy that DUMPED her, and left her all alone. …But then again, he said there was a good explanation for that. …No, he's just playing with her again. …Is he?

Snapping out of her trance, she stepped out of the car and rang the doorbell. After a few seconds, the door creaked open, revealing a wide-eyed spiky-haired boy. "So Roxas, did you d- NAMINE?"

Namine just smiled. "Yeah. So… I came here to drop off Roxas because…" she looked towards her car, which also made Sora look. "That."

"What happened to Roxas?" Sora gasped, running towards the cars to carry Roxas.

"Apparently, he got a cold from the rain yesterday. …And you made it much worse because you locked him out and not let him rest," Namine said. She followed Sora in their flat and in Roxas's room. He laid Roxas down his bed and placed a cool compress on his forehead. At first they were both silent. And then Sora decided to break the ice.

"You know… He really does love you, if you're still having doubts," he pointed out, to Namine's surprise. Of all the things he could have said, she was NOT expecting this one. Of course, she couldn't reply. What would she say? What COULD she say?

"…And he got sick because of you, if you didn't know." That caught her attention. Her? What did she ever do to make Roxas sick? Sora must have read her mind, because he added, "When it rained yesterday, he didn't move a budge outside. He just stayed there." Namine opened her mouth to protest, but she couldn't find anything to say. Because he was right.

And then again, silence took over. Until Namine regained her senses. "Sora… Could you… Could you please call Kairi? You still have her number, am I right? After all, you two have stayed in touch with each other."

Sora flinched at the sound of Kairi's name. He had liked her, no maybe even love her, for a long time, but he didn't have the guts to take their relationship a step higher. Wouldn't want to ruin their great friendship, would he? "K-Kairi? Yes, I do. What do you want me to tell her?"

"Tell her…. Tell her that I'll be staying for the rest of the day here. I'm… I'm allowed, am I not?" she looked at Sora hopefully. He sighed and nodded. He stepped out of the room, punching some buttons on his cellphone. Namine just stared at Roxas's sleeping face. He looked so…. Calm. Unlike he did a while ago. Namine smiled sadly. If only time could be rewinded.

Funny, how Namine is the reason why Roxas keeps his hopes up, why he smiles, and why he still thinks he has a purpose to get up and try again. But at the same time, she's also the reason why he's sick now, why he cries, why he struggles, and why he will give up later. She brings him up, but also brings him down.

It's fascinating, really.

* * *

Soooo. TELL ME. WHAT DO YOU THINK? D8 Review please~ And yes, I'm very sorry for not updating *bows* So, um, yeah. XD

I thank these guys for reviewing~

**Wings of Fidelity **(Thank you for those kind words~ :D), **DestinyKeyblader28** (Thank you~ Well then, here's the new chapter. XD), **Nami the Writer **(LOL, I like Sora at Chapter 2. 8D), **Dmaixe **(I'm glad that you're so intrigued. XD), and **marcky/dear my lady **(LOL thanks for reviewing twice. XD)

Review I appreciated the most: Dmaixe~ Thanks :D You gave me a little self-confidence (A little only though. Because I really can't have confidence with myself 8D) in my writing~

~Yellow Gummybear


End file.
